


What You Wanted

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: Kakashi watches Iruka let other people hang all over him at a party and isn't too happy about it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Mini Bingo 2019 - Card 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 195
Collections: KakaIru 2019 Mini Bingo!





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> First Bingo card for the KakaIru Mini Bing Fest  
> Square: Secret Relationship  
> 

When Kakashi walked into the party his eye caught something that had him seeing red. He’d once heard a rumor that seeing out of the sharingan turned the user’s vision red, but that was only just a rumor. With so few remaining sharingan users it was a hard one to dispel.

Unfortunately the sight that was angering him had nothing to do with his covered eye and all to do with the pair standing in the kitchen. Chatting casually with Asuma, stood Iruka with Genma hanging off of him. They all looked so happy, and there was something about the sight that almost made Kakashi sick. He’d known Genma for long enough that he knew this physical contact was his attempt to flirt. That physical contact was Genma’s way into anyone’s be-ehh…”heart”. And Iruka… poor Iruka, he just couldn’t help being nice to everyone. He was letting Genma get away with the unnecessary closeness. Kakashi had seen them like this at numerous parties, Genma completely invading Iruka’s space, yet to the best of his knowledge the two had never left a party together. If he had anything to say about it, tonight wouldn’t be any different.

“Kakashi!!” Genma yelled, beckoning him closer.

“Yo,” Kakashi didn’t have much to say, but he’s much rather be hanging out with this trio than anyone else at the party. There was a part of him that was ready to leave already. Why he was even here?

“The birthday girl has arrived!” someone yelled through the apartment as Kurenai walked in. Kakashi realized how fortunate it was that pretty much every jounin had been invited, otherwise they might have gotten a noise complaint from the other tenants in the apartment block.

Kurenai spun around with her hands in the air, letting everyone take her in. Kakashi observed the tight red dress that she wore. It showed off a little too much in his opinion, but Asuma didn’t seem to mind so it wasn’t really his business. In fact Kakashi was the only one here still in uniform, so he didn’t have much room to judge.

“Can I get you a drink Kakashi?” Iruka asked. He was of course still a mother hen even at a party, always trying to make sure everyone had something they wanted.

“He looks like he’s about to murder someone, better make it a double,” Asuma chimed in, presenting them with a round of shots.

“Drinking without me?” Kurenai teased as she reached them.

“There’s one for you of course,” Asuma offered her the tray.

They toasted to Kurenai and tossed back their first shot. Kakashi reached for the last remaining shot on the tray before anyone else took it. Everyone watched him as he drank through his mask. He wasn’t a fan of drinking through it, but he wasn’t going to give anyone here the satisfaction of seeing the face that he kept hidden beneath the mask.

“Might want to slow down a bit,” Genma suggested.

“Why?” Kakashi wondered.

“You may be famous Kakashi, but nobody’s going to want to go home with you completely wasted.”

“That may be your plan for the night, but it’s not mine.”

“Why not?” Genma was confused, “There dozens of lucky singles out there that are looking to get with you.” Genma looked down at Iruka trapped under his arm. It was obvious he was hoping for the same thing with one particular person.

“There’s only one person I’d want, and they seem to be taken…” Kakashi trailed off. He glanced at Iruka, who seemed to be the only person who registered what Kakashi said. His already pink cheeks darkened with the suggestion. Their eyes held each other for a moment before Iruka tore his gaze away, “Excuse me,” he said untangling himself from Genma’s hold.

“You scared him away,” Genma punched Kakashi in the shoulder.

It took everything in Kakashi to not break some bones. “You seem to know him well, but have you ever thought that maybe he’s not interested and just too nice to tell you?”

“What? No, he’s definitely into me.”

“I think he’s dating someone,” Kurenai interjected.

“Seriously?” Kakashi could practically see Genma’s jaw drop to the floor, he was lucky his senbon didn’t fall out.

“What makes you think that?” Kakashi prodded. He couldn’t hold back his curiosity.

Kurenai pointed her thumb towards Asuma hanging out behind her.

They all turned to the man, who at least had the decency to look ashamed unlike any of them. “I overheard him discussing it with my old man.”

“Well you’ve got to tell us who then. If you’re going to break my heart I need to know who I lost him to…” Genma pretended to cry in his dramatics. Kakashi knew he’d move on quick, but he still wanted to know what Asuma has heard.

“I don’t know. It sounded like a guy and someone important too, but I didn’t catch a name.”

Kakashi sighed.

“What are you all talking about?” Iruka appeared.

Kakashi couldn’t tell if he’d actually heard them or not, but the innocent look in his eyes let him hope that he hadn’t. Still Iruka probably wouldn’t be too happy to know that they’d been discussing his personal life behind his back, even though some shinobi were notorious gossips.

“We were saying that Kakashi looked like he needed more drinks,” Asuma was the first to react.

Kakashi frowned under his mask, almost glad that nobody could see it. Sure, maybe he’d been thinking about another, but he was not going to let them force him into more drinks just because they were ashamed of what they’d been discussing.

“Actually,” Kakashi decided he’d rather just tell Iruka the truth, “We were talking about your-“ Genma’s hand gripped over Kakashi’s mouth. “Your students,” he interjected, “We were taking bets of which parents were the worst to deal with.”

“Yeah,” Kurenai added, “I was of course thinking Hiashi.”

Kakashi saw Iruka’s eyes light up. The teacher was smart enough to know Genma had been lying, but the name got the better of him.

“Can you believe him!” Iruka yelled loud enough to catch the attention of a few other partygoers. He waited for them to turn back to their own conversations before he continued. “He acts like he is so much better than everyone. There’s no wonder that Hinata is so timid with a parent like that. I can try to help but he’ll just undo anything I try to fix.” His hands were clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

“Ok, maybe you’re the one who needs another drink,” Asuma jokes as he poured Iruka something and handed it over. Iruka gripped it and chugged the contents, while Kakashi watched how his adam’s apple bobbed with each swallow.

When he was done Asuma chucked a little, “That really was meant for sipping…”

Iruka looked at the cup with a scrunched face, “I’m fine…” Kakashi wasn’t so sure, but nobody was willing to call the feisty teacher out on it so they continued their casual conversations.

It wasn’t long until Kakashi started to notice the almost imperceptible droop to Iruka’s whole body. Everyone else had been comparing mission stats so they had kind of started ignoring Iruka since his would never compare. Even if he wasn’t mostly homebound due to his teaching position, he was at least 3 years younger than everyone else so he had fewer years in the field for comparison.

When Iruka swayed a little, Kakashi swooped in to give Iruka a shoulder to fall onto.

“I’m fine…”Iruka mumbled, but his eyes weren’t open so Kakashi had a hard time believing him.

“I’ll get him home,” Kakashi offered, “I was going to the house anyway since nobody in this block is getting any sleep tonight.”

They waved, but Genma caught his shoulder before he got too far, “Look out for his boyfriend, I’d dying to know who it is.”

“Sure,” Kakashi rolled his eyes as he wove Iruka through the party full of drunk shinobi.

Once they were outside, Kakashi hoisted Iruka onto his back and started on his way. He kept to the ground so as not to jostle the sleeping teacher too much.

If anyone had been watching them, they would have noticed when Kakashi walked past Iruka’s building and continued towards his own family home. He had never been able to get rid of it, and occasionally stayed there when he needed away from his tiny jounin apartment on nights like tonight.

Kakashi slipped into the house and laid Iruka down in his bed with a glass of water for when he woke up. He left the man to sleep and sat down on the porch to watch the moon in the sky. It was a nice cool night, not so cold as to need a jacket, but not sweltering like the summers often were.

He wasn’t sure how long it was before he heard the telltale signs of movement, floorboards creaking with each step that Iruka took.

“Kakashi…” Iruka whined in his half asleep state. He had the blanket from the bed wrapped around him like a cape and he sat down next to Kakashi, leaning over into his space without much care. “Why are you sitting out here...it’s cold.”

“I wanted to let you sleep. You seemed a little drunk when we left the party.”

“Mmm,” Iruka contemplated his statement, “Maybe a little tipsy, but mostly tired. Besides it got me where I wanted to be.” Iruka leaned up to whisper the next bit in Kakashi’s ear, “I sleep better when I’m next to you.”

Kakashi tried to pretend that the whisper didn’t drive him wild, “You almost went home with someone else tonight.”

Iruka looked at him confused, “Who, Genma? I’m never going home with him.”

“Really, and here I thought you were trying to make me jealous…” Kakashi teased back, enjoying the pink tinged cheeks as Iruka looked away.

“He’s just… friendly,” Iruka tried to defend their friend.

“And you’re too nice…” Kakashi replied, saying something they both knew. “Well you seem to be off limits now that he knows you have a boyfriend.”

“What?” The idea seemed to sober him up. “They know?”

“Not exactly,” Kakashi explained, “Asuma mentioned that he overheard you and the Sandaime talking about it. For as stoic as he is, Asuma secretly loves gossip as much as Kurenai does.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to let it get out, I just thought that it was best the Sandaime know.” Iruka buried his head in Kakashi’s chest out of embarrassment.

Kakashi ran a finger under Iruka’s chin to lift it so they were looking each other in the eye. “Don’t fuss over it, I don’t even know why we bother keeping it a secret.”

“I thought…” Iruka couldn’t find the words, “didn’t you…”

“You thought it bothered me?”

Iruka shook his head, “No, but you prefer to have your privacy and I thought you didn’t want people to know you were dating anyone.”

“Right now I’d rather tell everyone so that they stop ogling you.” Kakashi practically growled.

“Possessive much?” Iruka laughed.

“Very…” Kakashi leaned over for a kiss to show him just how possessive he was. He’d been wanting to kiss Iruka all night. “Now what was it you said about sleeping better with me there?”

Iruka’s face flushed with Kakashi’s insinuation, “I meant sleeping...just sleeping.”

“Hmmm, that doesn’t sound that interesting…” Kakashi teased, picking Iruka up blanket and all before walking them back to his bedroom.


End file.
